


Nestlings Found

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [23]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy finds her nestlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestlings Found

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Myfanwy could smell him still, her nestling, but she hadn’t found him yet. She had followed his scent, eventually leading to an area with mini-humans moving about on strange different coloured things. Her nestling had spent a short time there, but had left and from there his scent wasn’t as strong, like something was blocking his scent.

She still had a scent to follow though, and follow she would, she had to see her nestlings. Following the fainter scent of her favourite, she was rather glad for her wings and the fact that her nestling took her out to exercise often. She didn’t know where she was now only that it had been a long way and that the smell of her nestling was stronger, in fact she could smell the other two nestlings as well. 

The air was full of a pungent smell thought and the heat and light coming from the metal box was blocking her nose, but she could tell that only one nestling had come in this way, but all three of her nestlings had left this way. Following her nose once again, away from the big metal box and towards her nestlings.

The next place she stopped was big and open, not somewhere that the white fluffy things would live, but if her nestlings had come this way she had to as well. Then she saw it another of the metal boxes, this one was different though, and it smelled so much like her favourite. She let out a squawk knowing that her nestling had definitely been here and she was on the right track, she took off again following the trail of her nestlings.

In the distance was another metal box, not sure why everyone was so fond of the metal boxes, but knowing that it smelt like her nestlings she followed. Even though the scents were once again fainter, she could tell that her nestlings were in the box. As the box slow to a stop she landed gracefully on the lid of the box and waited for her nestlings to come to her.

The box opened and each of the nestlings looked up towards the lid, a hint of a smile creeping across the face of her favourite as she let out another short squawk of happiness. The female nestling was looking at her in surprise as she talked to the non-nestling, Myfanwy looked them over before smelling both of them, this non-nestling was the reason the female nestling had changed her scent, he must be nestling as well, she thought as she began to preen his hair. This caused the loud nestling to laugh, turning Myfanwy’s attention to him, the nestling was bare again, which wasn’t unusual for the loud nestling she thought.

Looking at the four nestlings, Myfanwy circled above them a few times before flying up behind the clouds, her nestlings were safe and she could follow them out of sight to make sure they stayed that way.


End file.
